This invention relates to feed mechanisms for power presses such as stamping presses and the like and particularly to a lead-in apparatus such that the strip stock entering the feed mechanism may be properly oriented, positioned and stablized. Generally, feed devices of this nature include a pair of spaced rollers, which impart a predetermined linear movement to strip stock in timed sequence to the operation of the press. An example of such an intermittent strip roll feed device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,188, issued Sept. 23, 1975. It is desirable when moving stock to feed devices of this nature that the stock be relatively steady, that is, that it not be subject to undue wide variations in lateral or vertical movement or undesirable whipping action. It is further desirable that the stock be subject to a constant frictional drag so as to eliminate overfeed due to the momentum of the stock and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lead-in assembly for use in conjunction with press feed devices which accomplish the above-indicated objectives in an efficient and straightforward manner.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a lead-in apparatus including a lead-in roll assembly and a stock brake assembly positioned forwardly, that is, upstream of the feed rolls of an associated press. The lead-in roll assembly insures the proper orientation of the stock while simultaneously essentially eliminating undesirable vertical or lateral movements thereof by directing such stock sequentially over a first roll and then under a second roll. The second roll is disposed downstream of the first roll and is adjustable towards and away from the stock by reason of its support between spaced arms of a bracket pivotally supported about the rotational axis of the first roller. The brake assembly, which includes at least a pair of opposed stock brakes, is positioned immediately downstream of the lead-in roll assembly. An upper brake is mounted on an upper stock check bar, which in turn is normally biased toward a lower brake to impart the desirable amount of frictional drag to the stock as it passes therebetween. A lever assembly is associated with the upper check bar such that it may be moved against the action of the biasing means to an open position so as to release the frictional drag on the stock and enable the stock to be hand fed when necessary or desirable. Adjustment means are provided so as to ensure proper alignment of the stock as it passes from the roll assembly to the stock brake assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.